Dont Cry for Tonight
by lostinsidesaveme
Summary: Summary: “Please go back, I’m pro” “Protecting me! Yeh I’ve heard it a million times, thing is if you loved me you would let me help you” Final Voldermort Battle! OS HPGW PLEASE R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Summary: "Please go back, I'm pro-" "Protecting me! Yeh I've heard it a million times, thing is if you loved me you would let me help you" OS HP/GW PLEASE R&R!

A/N: This is dedicated to She-ElfGirl who gave me this challenge. I apologize this has taken so long for me to write. Not all my challenges will take this long in the future I promise lol. I made this into a song fic as I really tried to capture pure emotion in this one shot. Hope you like it :)

PLEASE REVIEW!

"Please" a voice pleaded

A bone chillingly wind whipped around the two figures standing in a pool of black night, reflections of the moonlight bouncing off their shivering bodies.

Talk to me softly  
There is something in your eyes  
Don't hang your head in sorrow  
And please don't cry  
I know how you feel inside I've  
I've been there before  
Somethin is changin' inside you  
And don't you know

"I'm not leaving you; I promised that I would stay with you forever, you can't just shunt everyone away!"

"But I can't see you hurt, I love you, Please go back, I'm pro-"

"Protecting me! Yeah I've heard it a million times, thing is if you loved me you would let me help you"

"Did you not listen! I'll die if anything happened to you, I have to do this alone, even fate says so"

"Fate said you have to _kill_ Voldermort, it did not however say you have to fight alone"

Harry closed his eyes slowly and let out an exhausted sigh "Please go back Ginny"

The tears sliding their way down her smooth cheeks caught the moonlight and glistened like diamonds "No Harry, I'm sorry but you're being selfish!"

"SELFISH! I'm protecting you!" Harry spluttered with wide eyes.

"What if you don't come back Harry?" Ginny whimpered

The tears sliding their way down her smooth cheeks caught the moonlight and glistened like diamonds "I love you as much as you love me, and you say that you would die if anything happened to me, what about if I died if something happened to you"

"I will come back Gin, I promise you ok. Ill be back tomorrow alive" Harry promised in a hoarse voice. He as well had tears gleaming in his eyes but he refused to let them fall. "I have to go Gin…Don't cry" He ordered quietly, wiping away the stray tears that threatened to fall off Ginny's petite face.

Don't you cry tonight  
I still love you baby  
Don't you cry tonight  
Don't you cry tonight  
There's a heaven above you baby  
And don't you cry tonight

Ginny's heart felt heavier than ever before when they shared a last kiss, for who really knew how long. "Bye Harry"

"Bye Gin" Harry said quietly pulling away from the vice like grip of Ginny's hands and turning to walk away.

A whisper carried in the wind reached Harry's ears just outside the Hogwarts gates "I love you" Turning once more he watched as the silhouette of Ginny stood there staring right at him with two more; one tall and gangly and the other with a bushy head of hair wrapping their arms round her.

"She will be safe here, she will understand" Harry whispered to himself reassuringly before Apparating out to meet his fate.

Give me a whisper  
And give me a sign  
Give me a kiss before you  
tell me goodbye  
Don't you take it so hard now  
And please don't take it so bad  
I'll still be thinkin' of you  
And the times we had...baby

Stumbling to gather his balance Harry felt his breath catch in his throat at the sight in front of him. Riddle Manor.

The colossal building stood right in the middle of a wide open field that was completely dead with no flowers or trees. The building itself was old but stable making it seem empty and alone, it had at least a dozen big bay windows that were covered by thick material from the inside and a double panel door which had coiled silver snakes as door handles. All in all the building and the ground was dark and intense enough to send shivers down Harry's spine.

Walking forward holding a hand out to grasp one of the door knobs Harry withdrew his hand quickly when the handle uncoiled and tried to lash out and bite his hand.

He almost hit himself at his stupidity when he realised the door handles were snakes for another reason other than because the Riddle's were Slytherin and evil. Parseltongue.

He focused his eyes on the snakes and hissed "Hheesstttthhh" smiling slightly at hearing the sound of a click of the lock as it opened.

Walking cautiously in the old manor Harry couldn't help but marvel at the interior. The grand entrance hall was vast with large paintings going along all the walls and the floor chequered black and white stone. Directly in front of him were rich dark maple banisters with marble stairs. Turning his head either side he saw on his left a large room painting in a dark green with leather furniture and a large mantel piece. The whole room screamed Slytherin common room. On his right were a set of double doors both made of again dark wood with snake handles again.

Harry continued to look around remembering conveniently what Moody made his job as reminding everyone "CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" and stopped in his tracks when he heard voices from his right.

He faced the wooden doors he had been looking at not minutes ago with nervous apphrension. You would have to be an idiot not to have figured out what was behind those doors by now.

Every step he took seemed to take forever, his legs felt like lead and his heart was racing so fast he was sure that anyone in the house could have heard it. Once again he focused on the snake handles and spoke parseltongue, waiting with held breath as the doors clicked and swung open.

He immediately pulled a mask on his face to find the fear he felt and build up his shield inside his mind. Stepping into the room he saw to his disgust two figures, one tall and pale, the other short and fat. Snape and Pettigrew. The two most traitorous wizards of their time and Harry hated every fiber of their beings.

But nothing could compare to the hate he felt for the being, he could hardly be called human, sitting in the middle of the two, on a giant throne like seat with the Slytherin crest engraved on the top and the wood painted a dark green.

The figure sat there, with no expression on his face except one of pure happiness at seeing Harry in his home. His red slit eyes pierced into Harry's and the pale, gaunt face bore resemblance to a skeleton head. He was dressed in all black robes, his body lost in the reams of material making him look like he was almost floating above his throne. Voldermort.

Voldermort said nothing and keeping the same expression on his face he hissed Parseltongue.

A large opening in one of the walls at the side of Harry slide open to reveal something that made Harry's blood run cold. Nagini. A giant snake with a length of at least 12 feet and a loyal pet of Lord Voldemort. It was said to be able to communicate with Voldermort through parseltongue. It stared hungrily at Harry.

Harry silently thanked Hermione for supplying him with the sword she had developed it to not only do its job to kill but it had a hidden poison inside it that would be realeased when the sword made its entrance making the death of the victim even more violent and agonynizing and it could be used over and over and the potion just kept refilling inside. He remembered how shocked both him and Ron were when she had told them this. Ron joked that maybe Hermione belonged in Slytherin. It did go down well as Harry recalled.

Grasping the handle of the sword at his side with his left hand he held tightly on to his wand with his right. Though both of these had little comfort on Harry. He knew what he had to do to kill Voldermort. Dumbledore, before he died had spent many hours going over a list of possible Horcruxes. Harry remembered the list like he had it right in front of him now. Nagini was on that list and she made a logical choice for a Horcrux. No one could get near a 12 foot long snake easily.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by a ringing of derisive laughter "Harry, You think a little sword like yours and your wand could defeat all 4 of us? Ill tell you what. Just to make it more interesting I'll let Nagini attack first and none of us will do anything but watch. Its only fair don't you think?" Voldermorts mocking voice questioned. "Hhhtthheeth!" 'Attack!" Voldermort ordered the snake without waiting for Harry's reply.

Harry quickly dived out of the way of the large fangs coming fast his way. He watched as the teeth ripped apart the thick double doors with no effort. He didn't see the snakes thick tail swish round from behind knocking him off his feet, sending him flat on her back on the hard marble floor. Sitting up quickly he scrambled backwards on his hands to miss another hit when he slipped and his wand went skidding across the room towards where Voldermort was sitting. Crounched and alert Harry lifted out his sword of its holder positioning it in front of him like a shield. He could hear the taunting cheers of the three figures watching.

He actually encouraged it, it just built him up with anger and hatred, making his blood boil hot giving him the extra strength he needed.

With that burst of energy Harry leapt off the cold floor, sword still straight out in front of him and caught the snake unaware as it tried to rench one of its fangs out of a chunk of wood.

The sword sliced across the snakes head making one long cut right down the middle of its head. Again Harry struck the sword against the snake and again and again. Exhausted from the heavy weight of the sword Harry could not go on anymore and dropped the sword on the floor waiting to see what the snake would do.

Once again luck seemed to be on his side as he watched the snake thrash around in pain, its large fang pull free of its mouth falling to the floor with a loud clatter. The snake after several minutes fell almost gracefully joining the fang on the floor.

"Oh dear, is she dead? Oops I'm sorry Tom, it was an accident. I swear" Harry asked with a grin on his face.

"POTTER! How dare you speak to the Lord like that! The Lord deserves respect!" Snape spoke for the first time. His face was even paler than usual, which as he was a deathly pale colour before, was quite a talent. He eyes had an almost mad, crazed look, very unlike to the usual expressionless, tight lipped Professor had known for years.

"Go to Hell Snivellus" Harry spat viciously.

Snape's eyes narrowed dangerously and he tore towards Harry at lightening speed.

Harry panicked having lost his wand and dropped his sword a little way off. He stepped back but stopped when he hit something hard against his boot. Looking down he saw to his pleasure the fang of Nagini.

Picking it up quickly he rammed into Snape stabbing him in the side with the fang. He yelled out in shock and pain when Severus managed cast a quick cutting spell before crumbling to the floor dead.

And don't you cry tonight  
Don't you cry tonight  
Don't you cry tonight  
There's a heaven above you baby  
And don't you cry tonight

"CRUCIO!" Voldermort screamed pointing his wand straight at Harry's heart.

Harry had no time nor weapon to stop the curse from hitting him. His body kicked and buckled under the pain. 10000 hot white knifes piercing his skin all over. He fought not to scream, to keep his mouth shut but his stomach twisted horribly and he felt bile rise in his throat.

Voldermort sneered then laughed at the sight of Harry hunched on the floor retching because of the pain "Don't worry Potter. It will be over soon. Be sure to send my _love _to Lily and Pot-"

He was cut off by a loud squawk of a bird? Harry looked up at the familiar sound and was met with the soothing sight of "Fawkes!"

The beautiful, colourful phoenix soared around the room a couple of times singing an almost haunting song before swooping down to where Harry knelt. It bent its head in respect and greeting. Trilling softly to calm Harry down it lent over Harry's wound from the cutting curse healing it in a matter of seconds.

And please remember that I never lied  
And please remember  
how I felt inside now honey  
You gotta make it your own way  
But you'll be alright now sugar  
You'll feel better tomorrow  
Come the morning light now baby

"BLOODY BIRD! AVADA KEDAVRA!" Voldermort screamed pointing his wand fast at the precious bird. Fawkes hit by the green light let out an ear bleeding trill bursting into blue flames.

Harry screamed in fury at losing the only real connection to Dumbledore he had left. He ran to collect his sword a few feet off and lunged blindly at Voldermort.

Voldermort shocked by this move did not have time to put up a shield before he felt a sharp agonising pain enter him from his abdomen. For the first time in years Voldermort felt pain.

"How does it feel Tom? To feel again. It hurts doesn't it? Well don't worry you'll be gone soon and you can go live with your lovely father for eternity" Harry mocked watching Voldermorts eyes roll back into his head

Voldermort screamed bloody murder collapsing on to his knees, drooling thick red blood. After minutes of struggles and screams Voldermorts voice died and his eyes closed for the final time.

That was it. He was gone. Harry couldn't really register it at the moment. He had never felt so light in his life; all his burdens disappeared in a few minutes of pain.

"Good riddance you son of a bitch" Harry spat kicking Voldermort's pale body.

He turned to the only surviving enemy in the room. Pettigrew. Harry snarled "You! You pathetic, worthless little piece of shit!"

He watched as Pettigrew hunched over whimpering pathetically. Without his precious master there protecting him, he was just the feeble, disgusting little rat he always was.

Harry raised the sword threateningly close to the rats throat. "Tell me one good reason for me not to kill you now" he whispered

Peter whined like a puppy, eyes frantically zipping around in their sockets trying to find an escape. "Please Harry, I didn't mean to betray the-"

"YOU DIDN'T MEAN TO BETRAY THEM! TO KILL THEM! Is that it?" Harry screamed, spitting in his face.

Pettigrew nodded feverishly "Yes yes, I was tricked, blackmailed. I had to, please understand that Harry"

"Oh of course Peter, I'm so sorry how _could_ I have been so stupid? I should have just guessed that you were "tricked" in to doing all this, into helping bring Voldermort back to life, in to standing next to him in this very room. I should of, it's my mistake" Harry gasped pretending to be shocked and intently sorry.

"That's James's boy! He wouldn't let you kill me, we were best friends! So now this has been sorted out, can I go?" Peter asked stupidly

"Oh no, I don't have any proof that you were tricked so I cant let you go. No I'm taking you back to Hogwarts; there the ministry can have you. I think some Veritaserum is needed for this" Harry informed shaking his head.

Peter's eyes widened and he spluttered for a second till he gathered his bearings and narrowed his eyes bearing his teeth like a rat. Raising his wand from next to his side he got Harry off his guard "Surculus Veneficus!"

Harry gasped for breath as he felt something small fly into the left side of his chest. He stumbled when he saw what it was, a small, 4cm in diameter hole bleeding profusely.

When he heard a quiet pop he snapped his head back up ignoring the pain to see Pettigrew had disappeared and was replaced with a dirty grey rat which scurried as fast as it could out of the room and into the hallway escaping through a crack in one of the windows.

Faltering Harry walked over towards what was left of the door, trying his hardest to keep blackness from engulfing him but soon enough he collapsed on the hard floor breathing erratically, gasping in pain from the stab wound in his chest.

A loud bang brought Harry back to consciousness. He tried to move his head to the side to see what the commotion was but only managed to send more pain up his body.

He was not left in the dark for long and had never been more relieved to hear the recognisable voice of Ginny.

"Harry! Oh Merlin Harry, Can you hear me? You've bleeding everywhere!" Ginny panicked tucking her hair behind her ears nervously

Harry just groaned in response, scrunching his eyes up as another way of pain washed over him.

Ginny leaned over Harry's fallen body, her hair cascading all over his bleeding chest and her eyes locking on to his watching the tears slide out of the side of the corner of his eyes and down towards the ground.

Ginny pressed her thumbs lightly on his face and wiped all the tear droplets away. "Don't Cry" she muttered.

And don't you cry tonight  
And don't you cry tonight  
And don't you cry tonight  
There's a heaven above you baby  
And don't you cry  
Don't you ever cry  
Don't you cry tonight  
Baby maybe someday  
Don't you cry  
Don't you ever cry  
Don't you cry  
Tonight

She watched as Harry took one lasting breath before his breathing slowed and he went unconscious.

A/N: FINISHED! It's now 4am and I'm SOO going to regret this tomorrow! Lol. This is the longest story/chapter I've ever wrote in my life! And the hardest lol. This is only a one shot but PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! Just so know Harry didn't die, just collapsed don't worry :p


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Heya Guys, this is just a note that you need to read.**

**1) Sorry about any spelling mistakes in there, I noticed a few this morning and changed them but there could be more. I did read this at 4am and didn't really read through it all after.**

**2) Harry didn't die just collapsed.**

**3) The spell I had Peter saying to Harry was 'Surculus Veneficus' this means 'shoot magic' so it's like a gun, it shoots a magical almost bullet into the victim. Sorry I forgot to mention that before.**

**Anyway PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW:)**

**Thanks,**

**lostinsidesaveme :)**


End file.
